Crime & Punishment
by My Dictator Level is Over 9000
Summary: The chill of the room made me shiver but it wasn't only that that made me. Oh no, it was the man only a few feet away. I could hear the footsteps as he paced the room. Almost like someone interrogating a prisoner of war and I was that very prisoner. SLASH. Rated M for abuse and violence. Co-authored by Meoata.


**Authors Note: We make a lot of slash together…**

**SLASH. Rated M. **

**Created by Meoata & NattyMc**

* * *

[PERRY'S POV.]

I was restrained with my arms and legs far apart. He had me blindfolded, lying on a metal table. I couldn't see anything and could only hear what was happening around me. The chill of the room made me shiver but it wasn't only that that made me. Oh no, it was the man only a few feet away. I could hear the footsteps as he paced the room. Almost like someone interrogating a prisoner of war and _I_ was that very prisoner.

"You've been _VERY_ bad Agent P..." He told me, his voice was seductive and dripping with dominance. "I'm going to have to punish you..."

A whip swooshed and cracked on something nearby, making me flinch.

"_HARD_." He silenced himself and the footsteps got closer until he was standing right over me.

I could feel my blood pumping, a rush flows through me as I felt his presence right above. He hit the table with the whip, who knew what else he could do? I felt the whip hit my arm, hearing the sound of the contact echo in the room, overlapped by my pained cry as a surge of pain traveled through my nerves.

He giggled. It was clear that he enjoyed seeing my fear and hearing my cries.

I cried out again as the whip was brought down over my body leaving a horrible stinging sensation.

I screamed as I felt the whip hit my legs, arms, and my chest. It was so painful and yet so good... The role reversal was interesting.

I could feel the sensation of the pain all over my body as he stopped his constant assault. I couldn't help but wonder what he is going to do next.

I screamed as I felt the whip hit me more.

"What a bad bastard you are," He said as he continued his assault. "You father-fucking sack of crap, I'll beat you until you know your place you pathetic monotreme!" He said more, adding verbal abuse to my physical pain. It was agonizing and yet so good. The role reversal was quite interesting.

I could feel the sensations of pain all over my body as he stopped his abuse. I wondered what he was going to do next.

We both breathed deeply, me slightly recovering and him in my face. I could almost feel the glare I was sure he was giving me. Something soft and fuzzy- almost like a feather, yes most definitely a feather -started lightly brushing against one of my webbed feet. The sensation took its toll on me as I was tickled.

I wiggled my feet, trying to free myself from the brushes of the feather as it moved rapidy. I laughed as I could feel a different form of agony on my feet. I chattered and laughed simultaneously, begging for freedom as it started to hurt me.

I bucked and wiggled, pulling against my restraints in hopes of getting away. He just laughed and moved the feather faster in my feet. I whimpered, fighting against my bonds even more.

"You're not getting away THAT easy..." He told me, removing the frail weapon.

I was confused, unsure of what he was going to do next as nothing happened for a short while. I then felt his hand caress my stinging body, rubbing my arms, legs, and chest and stomach before reaching my groin, I jumped in my binds as I felt him massage my growing erection underneath his hand.

"You like this don't you?" I hear him whisper before licking my body. It felt so cold and unexpected, another feeling that made me jump as I felt his saliva tend my sore body.

"Ah..." His tongue glided along my cuts and scars, acting as a compress and taking away the pain. Leaving this cool feeling as the air hit them.

"Don't worry. I'm going to take GOOD care of you..."

I'm both scared and curious as to what that meant. The pain was finally over before I thought I was going to pass out. I could feel his tongue soothing my body, sighing in relief as his tongue refreshed my body before I could feel him lick my groin, forcing a surprised gasp and moan of pleasure.

"You're a whore..." He murmured against me "A dirty little whore..."

His tongue went faster on me, making me tilt my head back as another moan escaped my mouth. He stopped, removing the tongue from my body as I felt my member feeling like stone between my legs.

"Beg for it." If I could look at him, my eyes would call him an idiot. Since I couldn't speak I didn't know how to beg except chatter. I chattered softly to him. "Really beg for it. I want you to shake your penis and I want to hear begging in your chatter." I did what he asked. I shook my member and chattered, begging for his tongue to bathe my cock again and engulf me, to give me pleasure until I come. It all felt so demeaning. I could feel his breath between my legs. "Good boy."

His mouth connected to me and the feeling of pleasure took over my body once again.

I tensed and relaxed my body as I felt him bobbing his mouth on my member, feeling his tongue caress my organ. As I felt his mouth move up until the tip, a hand grasped my member. I felt his tongue tickle the tip, feeling a sensation so pleasurable it's painful. I gasped and moaned, thrashing in pained ecstasy.

It continued for another couple of seconds before he bobbed again.

"Ahhhh..." I murmured and could feel myself getting closer. I felt a chuckle against me as he went faster. This was it.

I wanted to grab hold of something, to brace for the impact. If I could I would have grabbed onto him. His hair, the back of his head, his shoulders, anything! In a moment of panic I clutched the chains of my restraints and I arched my back, thrusting into his mouth as I felt myself explode.

I cried as I felt bursts of pleasure in my body as I shoot inside his mouth, being milked of my sperm as I felt him vacuum all I have.

In seconds I was finished, my muscles feeling limp and exhausted after my orgasm. I felt his mouth leave my person, expecting him to untie me and remove the blindfold. He didn't. I knew he was still in the room, I could feel him standing near me. I heard squishing noises right above me and him grunting. I knew what was happening before I heard him sigh, feeling spurts splash all over my body.

I grimaced at what he just made himself do to me. It got into my cuts. The cold of the liquid was soothing, but it felt so demeaning.

"Perfect punishment for a pathetic ingrate like you," I heard him say as he untied my blindfold then unlocked the chains of my binds.

With the blindfold removed I could now see my surroundings. We were in his basement. It was dimly lit and damp. The perfect surroundings for an "ingrate like me". It was then that I locked eyes with my captor.

"How was being in my shoes?"

I chattered, but I said, _'It's different. Unique too.'_ His hands rubbed my body, mixing his sperm with my body.

"This sperm massage helps sooths the pain. I read it from the internet." It really was soothing. The cold from the liquid and the feeling of the massage was really soothing, I chattered in pleasure as the cold liquid mixed with his warm hands, creating a great sensation on me.

"Feeling better Perry the Platypus?"

I nodded. Much better.


End file.
